Beauty and the Moblin
by Jetta.Vroom.Vroom
Summary: Link tells his younger sister a bedtime story about a certain Moblin in love.
1. Once Upon A Time

**I would like to thank Princess Zora for the wonderful idea of composing a fairy tale story of the Infamous Moblin Moe from the Zelda sidequest.**

* * *

From the window of his house in the pacific Island of Outset, a small boy in a green tunic watched the sun as it slowly sank behind the soft dark waves of the ocean.

From a distance, Link watched as the moon slowly began to rise, causing it's light to reflect on the ripples.

"Ahoy, big brother!" The small boy in a green tunic turned away from the window and crawled up the thin wooden ladder to his younger sister, Aryll's side.

"Big brother, it's story time!" She sang happily.

"That's right!" The boy in green smiled at his sister as she lay comfortably on her bed. "Which story is it going to be, tonight?"

"The one about Maggie marrying the Moblin!" Aryll grinned.

"That one again?" Link groaned. "I told you that one just last night!"

"Aw…come one!" Aryll smiled. "One more time, I really love that story!"

"Oh, alright…Beauty and the Moblin it is." The boy rolled his large cat eyes as he turned on the candle in the room. "Ahem…once upon a time, there was a beautiful kingdom not far from here. Where there lived a king, a queen…"

"And their two sons!" Aryll recited. "I've learned this story by heart."

"You have?" The boy questioned.

"Yep!"

"Then why don't you tell it?" The boy replied.

"I will!" The little girl threw the covers to the side and jumped from the bed.

"Hey!" The little girl lightly shoved her brother to the bed where she lay just a few moments ago. "What's the big idea?"

The little girl wrapped the soft blankets tightly around the boy in green and she sat on the bed beside him. "You will go to sleep and I will tell you the story." The little girl shushed. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful kingdom not far from here. Where there lived a king, a queen, and their two sons."

* * *

**Find out the next part of this fairy tale on the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading, h****ope you enjoy! :]**


	2. There Were Two Princes

**I hope it came out the way you expected Zora, if there are any corrections needed.**

**Don't be shy and point them out, 'Mmkay?**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful kingdom not far from here.

Where there lived a king, a queen, and their two sons.

King Roman, rich in age and wisdom, had a great white beard and a strong build.

Queen Bohdana was thin, more delicate than a flower and had long black hair that cascaded down her back in soft curls.

The royal couple took each other amorously in their arms as they kept a close watch on their set of fraternal twins who slept on two cribs that stood on a high platform.

First the royal couple gazed upon their first-born twin, Joseph.

The baby who slept peacefully had messy golden hair; the same hair color his father once had before it converted to the faint color of snow.

Right beside Joseph's crib lay Elmo, who's locks were as dark and as tame as his mother's mane; drool escapes from his gaping mouth as he snored softly.

"Your highnesses!" A frantic cry came from the corridors of the hallway. "There is someone who wishes to speak with you."

"Right now's not really the time…" The king scoffed.

"Roe, sweetie…" The queen lightly touched her husband's shoulder. "Let's not be so harsh, now."

The king could not refuse anything once he looked into his dearly beloved's emerald eyes. "Alright, messenger. Send him in."

The King twitches his lips in disgust as two very old gypsies like women waddle into the room.

Both women who were apparently twins both wore dark ponchos and long earrings that dangled down to their shoulder.

They would practically resemble the same person if it weren't for the different colored crystals that rested on their forehead.

"Your highnesses…" Both women bowed at the same time.

"Who are you and what have you come to interrupt my time with?" The king demanded angrily.

"I am Koume, and this is my sister Kotake, we are sorceresses who have come from the distant land of Gerudo to pay his highness a visit." The woman with the ruby on her forehead rasped.

"We do not ask for much…"The woman with the ice crystal continued. "We are simple women who are in desperate need of funds."

"That's right…" The burning red haired woman said in a cracked voice. " Would you be kind enough to spare us a few rupees to…"

"Today is just not my day, is it?" The king muttered under his breath to his wife. He cleared is throat as he turned back to the old sorceresses. "I'm sorry ladies; you've come to the wrong place. I am going to have to ask you both to leave."

"You are making a…terrible mistake." Koume replied softly as she nodded her head. "Terrible."

"If you are not willing to give us something of yours…" Kotake rasped. "We're just going to have to snatch it from you!"

The king and queen watched in horror as the two old gypsies emerged into a single person who appeared bigger and stronger and with a swish, the babies in the crib floated into their hands.

"My babies!" Queen Boe screamed.

"Guards, stop these women!" The King bellowed as guards burst from every inch of the castle-walls.

In the blink of an eye, the sorceresses were gone and the King and Queen had lost what was most precious to them.

* * *

**In the next chapter, what are the sisters planning to do with these young princes? **

**D:**

**Read the next one, if you DARE!**


	3. Who Were Kidnapped

Ear piercing cackling was heard throughout the Great Sea as the two gypsy-like women made their sneaky get away across the fierce rocking waves.

"It just does my cold freezing heart good to do harm to other people…" Kotake rasped coldly.

"I see what you mean…" Koume replied. "But…why the hell did we have to steal two babies? I mean…we could have stolen the Queen Boe's precious jewels or something to eat. But…why two babies? They are of no use to us!"

The frozen haired sorceress thought for a moment. "I didn't really think about that. You're right; two babies are of no use to us." The dark woman with the blue crystal took both babies in her hands and raised them above the waters. "Let's dump them in the ocean."

"Wait…" The woman with the red crystal halted her before she released them. "Why don't we raise these children?"

"Raise them? Have you gone senile, my sister?"

"We can raise them. So…we can sell them…to him…"

"To him? By him you mean…?"

"Yes, I mean him."

A malicious smile spread over both women's faces. "An absolutely great idea!" Kotake squealed. "We can raise them until they are older then sell them to Ganondorf!"

"But the Great Ganondorf will never accept two HYLIAN men to work for him!"

"That is not a problem, my friend…" The frozen haired sorceress grinned. "We are sorceresses. We know exactly how to alter their physical traits."

"You are so smart, my sister." The fiery haired woman laughed as their small boat drifted far away from the kingdom and to a very isolated Island called Paw print Isle.

Using their magic, Kotake and Koume converted into a single woman as well as constructed a small comfortable abode for them to stay.

"Ugh…" Twinrova muttered under her breath as she grasped both children in their hands. "Raising kids is going to be a real drag…"

"Look on the bright side, sister…" The woman answered herself. "Just imagining the look of sorrow on these boys' faces when we turn them into hideous beasts brings joy into my fiery heart."

The woman cackled evilly as they stared down at the helpless babies through the same pair of eyes. "That's right, the truth will kill them!"


	4. Then Turned Into Beasts

**For this part, we go take a time machine into the furture!**

**How are the boys doing?**

**You will soon find out.**

**Enjoy! :]**

* * *

15 Years Later

"Come on, Moe." A young man with messy shoulder length blonde hair approached his brother, who was comfortably reading a book. " Let's wrestle!"

"I don't feel like it." His brother yawned as he ran his fingers over his jet-black hair. "Go wrestle by yourself."

"Mom!" The fierce blonde shouted toward the tiny hut that lay a few yards from them. "Moe doesn't want to wrestle me!"

"Let him be." Twinrova replied. "Can't you see he's studying?"

" I find the different phases of the moon to be quite intriguing." Moe said as his fingers ran down the old pages of the book. "Each and every night, I come here and inspect the difference in the moon's shape and then I record its changes in this book."

"MOM!" Joe cried out in despair. "Moe is putting me to sleep, tell him to stop."

Twinrova slowly approached the boys and put her arms around them both. "Maybe there is something else you can do instead. Something you both like to do."

"Well…don't expect ME to study the phases of the moon. That's stupid!" Joe snarled.

"Well…" Moe stood up and stared at his brother through hard emerald eyes. "Don't expect ME to roll on the floor like a barbarian!"

" You know I hate it when you both fight…" Twinrova replied softly. "Why don't you go bring me some flowers now? Flowers will make the house lively."

"Yes mother." Twinrova smiled sweetly as the boys dashed to get the most flowers.

Weather you believe it or not; throughout the years, Koume had learned to warm up to the boys and she loved them as if they were children of her own flesh and blood.

Now is the time…the cold Kotake rasped in Twinrova's thoughts. Now's the time to show these boys the truth.

"I…" Koume had made Twinrova speak aloud. "I don't think so."

Don't think so? The coldness inside Twinrova snarled. This was supposed to be the plan since the very beginning, sister. You must not spoil it.

"I don't want to do this anymore…" The fire sorceress inside of Twinrova caused her to shed a few tears on the outside.

It is far too late…Kotake laughed deep inside as she began to split from her sister's side with the usage of their black magic.

"Sister, no!" Koume cried. "The boys can't see us like this! Please!"

"Oh boys!" Kotake sang as she stroked her icy hair.

When the twins returned, both of their mouths dropped open as well as the flowers grasped in their hands.

"Who…are you?" Asked the fierce blonde.

"What have you done with our mother?" The dark haired intellect stammered.

"You've never had a mother!" The ice sorceress grinned. "We converted into one and kidnapped you."

"Why would you do that?" Joe bellowed angrily.

"Because we are evil!" Kotake laughed evilly.

The dark haired boy turned to the small and frightened Koume. "Is this true?" He asked her softly with tears in his eyes.

"Yes…" Koume replied sadly. "But I've regretted everything I've done…"

The dark haired boy felt sympathy for the small fiery sorceress. "I don't think you should."

The fire sorceress gazed into Moe's beautiful glistening eyes. "You don't? But why, Elmo? I've hurt you and your brother."

"No, you haven't." Moe smiled at her as he caressed her cheek lovingly. "Even if you've kidnapped us; you've raised us as if we were your own. You have not done anything wrong, mother. So, regret nothing."

"Don't be stupid, brother!" Joe shouted. "Didn't you hear that they've kidnapped us? They've been lying to us this whole time!"

"They lied to us to prevent us from getting hurt, brother. Please understand!"

"Enough talk!" Kotake grinned as she raised her hands up high. "We must finish the job now!"

"Sister…" Koume cried. "Noooooooooo!"

In an instant moment, the boys grew unconscious as their body slammed to the ground. Kotake approached the boys and began to mutter out a spell.

This spell converted the Hylian boys into large pig like monsters who still remained sprawled on the grass.

"We've done it, sister." Kotake grinned. "We must take them to Ganondorf, immediately."

"Please protect my boys…" Koume silently prayed deep inside her fiery heart. "Please, prevent any harm from getting into them. And let my cold-hearted sister soon realize what these boys really mean to us. Please let her change before it is too late."


	5. For An Evil Purpose

Kotake, the ice sorceress let out a cackling laughter as she quickly rowed the tiny wooden boat through the unsteady waves of the ocean.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me, Koume…" Kotake rasped, as she turned right to face her sister, who was frozen solid in a large block of ice. "Not even your intense fires can break through my icy magic."

When the old woman turned left to face the twins; she grinned back at their foul and hideous visages.

Their dark muscular arms and legs were bound tightly with a sturdy rope as their backs were against one another's.

"What are you going to do with us?" Joe demanded angrily as he wiggled to free himself from the ropes.

"I shall sell you to Ganondorf." The sorceress whispered sinisterly.

"You don't have to do this…" Moe replied. "Please, mother…"

"I am NOT your mother." Kotake bellowed.

"Yes, you are." Moe whimpered. "When you and Koume decided to raise us, that's when you became our mothers."

" Do not be stupid, brother." Joe snarled. "These hideous things are not our mothers…"

"Your brother is right…" Kotake smiled. "You should be wise and heed his words, Elmo."

Moe's eyes fought back tears as he gazed upon the skies that began to darken above their heads.

The small boat began to cradle its passengers softly as it began to approach their final destination, a dark and isolated island with a large sinister castle structure smack dab in the island.

"Well, we're finally here." The ice sorceress sang. " Boys, welcome to the infamous Forbidden Fortress."

"What are we doing here?" Moe managed to ask before he felt his body become lighter than air.

With her magic, Kotake magically levitated the bound beasts up into the air and led them through the old castle doors.

As the twins continued to levitate through a darkened corridor; they could not help but notice how those creepy pairs of pale yellow eyes were staring back at them and those razor sharp smiles began to grin at them.

"So you have brought them…" A deep voice boomed at the other end of the corridor.

The twins looked around to see where the voice was coming from but they saw no one.

"Yes, Great Ganondorf…I hope they will be of much assistance to you." The ice sorceress bowed low in honor.

"I'm sure they will…" The voice bellowed. "I have something very special planned for them."

"Ahem…" Kotake replied through the other end of the long corridor. "Are you not forgetting something?"

There was a long pause of silence; quickly followed by a menacing laughter.

"Oh yes...your reward, am I correct?" The voice rasped. "You'll get your reward, woman. MOBLINS!"

Suddenly, six creatures that had a strong resemblance to the twins appeared before a very frightened Kotake.

"Give this ice sorceress her REWARD!" The voice released a raspy laughter as six Moblins slowly approached Kotake from behind.

The twins watched in horror as the Moblins made no hesitation and yanked the small woman off the floor and quickly began to drag her tiny and fragile body on the stone floors of the castle; the woman's screams of terror were her last goodbye to the boys.

"Now allow me to introduce myself…" The voice suddenly directed itself to the twins. " I am Ganonforf; and you shall be my loyal servants. If any questions are asked you will be slaughtered. Now…any questions?"

The twins both swallowed hard before replying "No master."

"Excellent…" There was a hint of motivation in the tone of Ganondorf's voice. "Now…to initiate the plan…immediately!"

* * *

**Hm...what plan could Ganondorf possibly be plotting?**

**Read the next chapter, if you dare! **

** Oh and Zora, feel free to make further suggestions for the story.**

**I hope you like it!  
**

**Oh and I'd also like to thank the reader too.**

**Thank you reader for...uh...you know...reading! :]**


	6. To Kidnap Hyilian Girls

"The plan shall begin with the arrival of Helmaroc…" Ganondorf grinned sinisterly as he rubbed his large hands together in preparation.

The Moblin with blonde tuffs for hair turned to his dark haired brother named Moe and silently managed to mouth out. "Who the heck is Helmaroc?"

"You know not of the Hemaroc King?" The evil Master let out a raspy laugh as he tilted his head back in amusement. "It will only be a matter of time before you…"

A wicked smile spread across the ferocious Master's face as he continued to watch the frightened twins through thin slits for eyes.

Then, the most menacing caw screeched tore through the eerie silence.

"Ah," Ganondorf replied rising to his feet. "That must be him now…to the prison chambers, slaves!"

Master's orange hair towered his above his head and his dark robes flowed wildly behind him as he began to make his way down the corridor of stairs, with a pair of twins tailgating close behind.

"I really don't like where this is going…" Moe whispered to his brother as they resumed strolling through the dark corridors.

"All we have to do brother, is remain on the guy's good side and we'll be alright." Joe grinned confidentially, as usual.

"I guess you're right…I do miss Koume and Ko…"

"Don't you dare mention their being to my presence again, brother. Understood?"

"I…" Moe decided not to anger his brother. He above all Hylians…er…Moblins knew that it was not wise to be in Joseph's presence when he was angry.

"Elmo, look at this this!" The Moblin with tuffs of blonde hair handed his dark haired brother a pink pendant with a beautiful butterfly on it.

"Where did you find this?"

" They're all over the floor, brother."

Moe's mouth curved up into a little side smile as he ganders at the pendants in his hands. "They are very beautiful…"

"That's why I gave it to you."

"But why the heck would I want to do with this?" A very irritated Moe shoved his brother to the enclosed brick wall playfully.

"I don't know…" Joe grinned, trying not to let the chuckles out. "I thought it would bring out your eyes, brother!"

As the twins continued to playfully fight, they noticed not when Master had turned his head over his shoulder and glared at them through orange slits.

Finally noticing this, the twins immediately stopped play fighting and stood up straight obediently.

"I will see that again no more." Ganon ordered as Elmo stuffed the Joy pendants into his pockets. "If I do, I'm eating YOU both for breakfast."

The twins replied by a nervous synched bob of their heads and after a few more threatening glare; they resumed on their trek down the endless darkened stairs in silence.

"Well…" The one named Ganondorf replied hoarsely. "Here we are!"

The Moblin's mouthed gaped open at such a hideous sight!

Ugly Moblins scurrying around the darkness like frightened mice, small girls with pointy ears crying as they are imprisoned in compact cages, and the worst was yet to come, a giant monstrous creature with a razor sharp break, piercing yellow eyes and feathers sticking out every which way.

"The Helmaroc King…" The twins realized as the giant bird like creature soared over their heads like a vulture seeking its prey.

Moe's yellow eyes opened wide as he watched frighteningly at the sight of what the Helmaroc King had clutched to its feet, it was a girl!

"Daaddy!" The terrified girl with the messy fiery red hair screamed. "I want my Daaddy, pleaase!"

With a single nod of Master's head, the giant beast in the air released its vice grip on the poorly dressed girl.

The girl let out a shriek of terror as she plummeted down at a rather speedy rate.

"I can't just let her fall…" The dark haired twin realized as he unsuspected ran toward the distance of the falling girl.

"What are you doing?" The Moblin heard Master calling to him.

For some strange reason, the Moblin chose to ignore Master's direction to simply to break this young stranger's fall.

With a safe plop, the young girl bounced and landed upon the outstretched hands of Moe the Moblin.

As he held her in his arms, he felt a smile start to form in his pouty thick lips.

There was a strange scent that rose from this girl, it was a strange, peculiar, and fascinating scent that even Elmo could not explain as it rose to meet inside his enlarged snout.

"I've never encountered anything like this…" The Moblin smiled as he felt his body become lighter and his soul become extremely content.

"This smell that this girl inherits…" He replied as he closed his eyes. "It is so lovely…"

"Slave!" Moblin Moe shuddered at the sudden bellow from the one named Ganon. "Bring the Hylian here to me, NOW!"

As Moblin quickly obeyed orders and took the young girl in his arms toward Master, Moe was troubled with the gaze of concern. "You promise you won't hurt her, right?"

Ganondorf's angered expression suddenly turned mellow. "Of course I do…" He grinned sinisterly as he took the girl from the Moblin's muscular arms.

Master raised his fist high in the air and BAM! Moe and Joe shut their eyes tightly as Master slammed his fist against the young girl's cheek. The girl's body jerked backwards with the impact of Ganondorf's fierce blow. "Time to wake up…"

When the girl's eyes blinked open, she stared up in horror at the one that embraced her in his arms.

He was the one named Ganon, the ferocious ambitious Master of the Forsaken Fortress.

Lamentably, there was nothing the Moblin brothers could do for the young girl's sake; he was their Master, after all.

* * *

**What will happen now?**

**Read the next chapter, if YOU dare!**

**Hope Zora likes and hope you like too! :]**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
